Eclipsa Butterfly
Eclipsa Butterfly - dawna władczyni Mewni. Pierwszy raz została wspomniana w odcinku "Into the Wand". Wygląd Eclipsa ma turkusowo-szare, średniej długości (w kapeluszu krótsze), puszyste włosy i fioletowe oczy. Na policzkach ma dwa różowe znaczki w kształcie pika z kart. Jest ubrana w długą, ciemnofioletową, gotycką, suknię, kapelusz tego samego koloru z białymi piórami i fularem koloru piór z niebieskim półksiężycem oraz szare rękawiczki z pierścieniem. Różdżka w jej rękach przyjmuje kształt długiej parasolki, na której czubku znajduje się fioletowa kula, przypominająca oko z podłużną źrenicą i czarnymi skrzydełkami. Jej ręce pod wpływem czarnej magii mają czarno-fioletową barwę. Dłonie są czarne, w kierunku łokci kolory bledną, tworząc rysy wyglądające jak rany. W odcinku "Sweet Dreams" i "Total Eclipsa the Moon" ma na sobie różowo-białą, dwuczęściową piżamę z długimi rękawami, przepasana fioletowym pasem, chustę na głowie tego samego koloru i białe kapcie-zwierzaki. W odcinku "Butterfly Trap" nosi fioletową, długą suknię z płaszczem podobnego koloru oraz jej zwyczajowy kapelusz, a do tego korale białego koloru. W tym samym odcinku, jako królowa w wizualizacji ma na sobie szarą suknię z przeźroczystą tkaniną na ramionach, czarną broszkę, szare baleriny i koronę podobną do Moon. Jej włosy wydają się szersze. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o jej historii władania Mewni, ale jest przedstawiana jako "czarna owca" rodziny Butterfly z nieprzyjazną reputacją. W odcinku "Into the Wand" Star Butterfly wchodzi do środka różdżki w celu naprawienia jej. Trafia do "Pokoju Babci" w Zamku Butterfly, gdzie dowiaduje się o swoich przodkach. Znajduje z nim gobelin Eclipsy, siedzącej na ramieniu męża-potwora, z piedestałem, na którym napisane było, że poślubiła króla Mewni, lecz była zakochana w potworze, z którym uciekła i porzuciła tron. W czasie swojego życia Eclipsa stworzyła szereg zaklęć, które zapisała w Księdze Zaklęć. Większość z nich jest czarnomagiczna, a jej rozdział jest zabezpieczony kłódką w kształcie czaszki. Jest też jedyną członkinią rodziny królewskiej, która nie kwestionowała metod nauczania Słowniryka. Według Baby w odcinku o tej samej nazwie Eclipsa miała bardzo wysoki poziom umiejętności magicznych w porównaniu do innych królowych, porównywalnych do Star. Po uwadze Króla Butterfly można domniemywać, że żywiła sympatię do potworów na Mewni. W odcinku "Crystal Clear" widzimy Eclipsę zamkniętą w krysztale pośród innych stworów uwięzionych przez Rhombulusa. W odcinku "Moon the Undaunted" zostaje ujawnione, że Eclipsa żyje, więziona w krysztale. W przeszłości Królowa Butterfly poprosiła ją o pomoc w pokonaniu Toffee'go. Była władczyni zgodziła się powiedzieć swoje czarnomagiczne zaklęcie w zamian za wolność. Dwie królowe zawarły układ. Moon dzięki jej pomocy udało się unieszkodliwić wroga, jednak nie zabija go, zostawiając Eclipsę uwięzioną. Po pokonaniu Toffee'go w odcinku "Toffee Moon biegnie do kryształu Eclipsy sprawdzić, czy się uwolniła. Kiedy przybywa na miejsce, z ulgą zastaje nienaruszony kamień. Jednak po jej odejściu na krysztale pojawia się pęknięcie. W odcinku "Stranger Danger" Star wpada na Eclipsę w ogrodzie. Dwie Butterfly rozmawiają, a dawna władczyni dzieli się z daleką wnuczką miłością do kwiatów i w zaskakujący sposób udaje jej się uspokoić rozkojarzonego Słowniryka. Przerywa im Wysoka Komisja Magii, która łapie Eclipsę i zamyka w lochach. Kiedy ma zostać z powrotem zamrożona, Star zatrzymuje Komisje i wywalcza dla obwinianej sprawiedliwy proces. Eclipsa zostaje jednak pod ścisłą kontrolą. Star odwiedza ją później w jej komnacie i mówi, że mimo obrony nadal jej nie ufa, a Królowa pokazuje krewnej widok za swoim oknem i razem go podziwiają. Eclipsa jest trzymana na uwięzi i w "Lint Catcher" karmi w ogrodzie ptaki, przywiązana do łańcuchów. Radzi Star w relacjach z Marco i ostrzega przed niebezpieczeństwem pracy w pralni. W odcinku "Sweet Dreams" Eclipsa ratuje Star i Marco, którzy prawie utknęli między wymiarami. Księżniczka prosi również o pomoc w związku z jej niekontrolowanymi snami. Wracając do siebie, dawna władczyni pokazuje Star ukryte tunele w ścianach zamku. W odcinku "Monster Bash" okazuje się, że Panna Ohydzka jest córka Eclipsy, którą ukrywała w Świątyni potworów. Eclipsa zostaje poproszona przez Moon w "Total Eclipsa the Moon" o rozpoznanie swojej córki w księdze o historii rodziny Butterfly. Królowa pokazana w książce, jako jej córka okazuje się nią nie być. Żeby zdobyć prawdziwe informacje, wybierają się razem do archiwów królewskich w siedzibie Komisji Magii. Eclipsa wskazuje Moon ukryte wejście i doprowadza do drzwi archiwów, które okazują się być zamknięte. Próbują przejść przez dziurę w ścianie, gdzie Moon utyka. By uwolnić Moon, Eclipsa idzie dalej sama. Uwalnia ją i otwiera wrota. Szybko znajduje swoją historię, która również zawiera złe informacje na temat jej dziecka. Moon niechcący włącza alarm, przez co muszą uciekać, przed członkami komisji. Kiedy wracają do zamku, Moon informuje ją, że jej córka może ciągle żyje, a Star wchodzi do komnaty, zastając je razem. W odcinku "Butterfly Trap" Eclipsa staje przed sądem, pod kontrolą Kostki Prawdy. Każdy członek Komisji Magii zadaje jej jedno pytanie. Przyznaje się do wszystkiego, przez co Komisja stwierdza, że jest zła. Kiedy ma zostać ukryształowana, sama chce zadać pytanie, które jej się należy, jako iż jest jeszcze członkinią Komisji. Eclipsa pyta się ich, co zrobili z jej córką. Członkowie stwierdzają, że nic o tym nie wiedzą, przez co wszyscy zostają zamknięci w kurczącej się kostce. Rombulus jednak nie wytrzymuje i przyznaje, że pozbyli się jej córki. Członkowie komisji opowiadają jej o tym, jak podmienili jej córkę ze zwykłą wieśniaczką. Wtedy Moon i Star przyznają się, że spodziewały się tego i oraz one przygotowały rozprawę, a zła Star uwalnia Eclipsę z kajdanków. Razem z Moon w odcinku "Tough Love" wyrusza na poszukiwanie córki, która dokonała wiele szkód, przez co obie spotykają się z nięcią, a nawet agresją ze strony gołębi i mieszkańców zniszczonego miasteczka. Kiedy spotykają Eddie'go, napotykają również na zdziczałą Mateorę. Ecplisa stara się porozmawiać z nią i przypomnieć o sobie. Początkowo potworzyca staje się łagodna, lecz kiedy dowiaduje się, że nie może dostać tronu Mewni, denerwuje się i odchodzi, a wtedy Moon ją atakuje. Eclipsa mówi córce, że ją kocha i broni przed Moon, powodując stratę połowy jej duszy. Charakter Eclipsę poznajemy w odcinku "Into the Wand", gdy Star znajduje się w swojej różdżce. Od tamtego czasu za każdym razem, gdy słyszymy o niej, jest przedstawiana jako wcielone zło i straszna osoba. Przykładowo, gdy Dzidzia w odcinku "Baby" wspomina, że poziom opanowania czarów Star jest podobny do poziomu Eclipsy, król i królowa są przerażeni. Biorąc pod uwagę, jej osiągnięcia musi być inteligentną i potężną osobą. Mimo złej opinii w odcinku "Moon the Undaunted" Eclipsa wydaje się być normalną, miłą osobą, pragnącą wolności, a nawet dzieli się swoimi uczuciami z Moon i współczuje jej utraty matki. Star spotykając ją pierwszy raz, nie poznaje w niej złej królowej. Eclipsa jest żywa, energiczna, a czasami psotna. Często pomaga prawnuczce i dzieli się swoim doświadczeniem. Jest także bardzo spokojna w sytuacji możliwości powrotnego zakryształowania i nie stawia żadnego oporu. Nie żałuje porzucenia królestwa i męża. Jest szczera i bezpośrednia i bardzo zdeterminowana, by odnaleźć córkę. Dla Meteory jest troskliwa i kochająca, lecz nie toleruje złego zachowania. Relacje Star Butterfly Star dowiaduje się o Eclipsie w odcinku "Into the Wand". Czytając jej piedestał, wydaje się bardzo zainteresowana osobą mrocznej królowej. Spotykają się pierwszy raz w "Stranger Danger". Eclipsa jest bardzo sympatyczna w stosunku do Star i opowiada o swojej pasji do róż. Dzięki niej nie zostaje z powrotem zamknięta w krysztale. Ona za to odwdzięcza się, ratując ją z opresji i dając rady. Staje się dla Star prawie jak babcia, której 'może się wyżalić i dostać cenne i mądre wskazówki. Podczas jej osądu w "Butterfly Trap" broni Eclipsy, a kiedy dowiadują się, że nie są rodziną, obie tego żałują. Globgor Król potworów, mąż Eclipsy. Dla niego Eclipsa porzuciła miejsce na tronie oraz męża. Z ich miłości narodziła się Meteora. Ze wzgędu na miłość między Królową, a potworem obydwoje zostali zamknięci w krysztale. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na gobelinie. Królowa Butterfly Królowa, jak większość Mewnian uważa, że Eclipsa jest lubującą się w potworach i czarnej magii zdrajczynią. Młoda Moon, chcąc pokonać Toffee'go decyduje się pójść o pomoc do Eclipsy. Mimo strachu i ostrożności księżniczki, więźniarka jest bardzo miła i prosi o batona. Pociesza ją również po stracie matki, wyjawiając, że sama straciła swoją w młodym wieku i daje zaklęcie na pokonanie potwora. Po ostatecznej śmierci Toffee'go Moon jest wystraszona, że zła królowa mogła zostać uwolniona, a kiedy to się dzieje, chce jak najszybciej zamknąć ją z powrotem. Podczas ich pierwszego od układu spotkania, Eclipsa spokojnie pyta się Moon, jak zadziałało jej zaklęcie. W odcinku "Total Eclipsa the Moon", kiedy razem próbują znaleźć informacje o córce Eclipsy, Moon nie ufa jej, jednak widać, że współczuje utraty dziecka. Była królowa, mimo wszystko wywiązuje się ze swojej obietnicy. Po wszystkim Moon pociesza Eclipsę i pomaga w odkryciu prawdy o córce, aranżując sąd w "Butterfly Trap". Razem również wyruszają szukać Meteory w "Tough Love". Meteora Butterfly Meteora jest córką Eclipsy i jej męża-potwora. Królowa bardzo dbała o córkę. Schowała ją w świątyni potworów i zabezpieczyła zaklęciami, by nikt nie mógł jej znaleźć. Niewiele wiadomo o ich relacji, ale wydaje się, że Eclipsa była dobrą matką. Bardzo tęskni za Meteorą i robi wszystko, żeby ją odnaleźć, a kiedy dowiaduje się, że pozbyto się jej i odebrano prawa to tronu, jest zszokowana i wściekła. W odcinku "Tough Love", kiedy spotyka swoją córkę po 300 latach rozłąki, stara się przypomnieć jej o sobie i chce wynagrodzić wszystkie stracone lata. Nie boi się jej mimo jej zachowania i zwraca się do niej z troską, jednakże reaguje surowo na jej próby buntu. Wyznaje również, że ją kocha i nie daje jej skrzywdzić Moon. Słowniryk Słowniryk był nauczycielem Eclipsy z czasów jej młodości, jak każdej księżniczki na Mewni. Była jedyną, która nie kwestionowała jego metod, jednak opuściła go. Słowniryk wie również, że królowa i jej zaklęcia są bardzo niebezpieczne. Członkowie Wysokiej Komisja Magii Eclipsa została zamknięta przez Rhombulusa, on również był jej strażnikiem i pilnował, by nie uciekła. Kiedy Eclipsa uwalnia się, Komisja szybko reaguje i dąży do jej ponownego ukształtowania. Członkowie uważają, że zasłużyła na swoją karę. W odcinku "Butterfly Trap" podczas osądu Komisja jest pewna jej winy i wszyscy chcą jej ukryształowania. Jednak Eclipsa nie daje za wygraną i zmusza ich do wyjawienia prawdy o jej córce. Okazuje się, że to oni są winni pozbycia się Meteory. Król Shastacan Shastacan był mężem Eclipsy, jednak ona nie kochała go i porzuciła z miłości do potwora. Kiedy widzi jego hologram w "Butterfly Trap" patrzy na niego z pogardą. Jest on również zamieszany w wyrzucenie jej córki Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Głos Eclipsy podkłada Esmé Bianco, która jest znana z roli Ros w Grze o Tron. *Podobnie jak kiery na policzkach Star, kary Królowej Moon i trefle Meteory, Eclipsa również posiada dopełnienie motywów karcianych. W jej przypadku są to piki. *Eclipsa nic nie wie o Festivi, która zastępuje Meteorę, jako jej córkę w kronice Butterfly'eów. *Eclipsa umie robić gitary ze szkieletów. *Eclipsa nie jest spokrewniona ze Star Butterfly. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Postaci z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Rodzina Butterfly Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Kobiety